


亲爱的那到底是不是爱情

by bushuohaohua



Category: yikun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushuohaohua/pseuds/bushuohaohua
Kudos: 7





	亲爱的那到底是不是爱情

我们可以是陌生人，可以是普通朋友，可以是好兄弟，可以是炮友，可以是知己，可以是家人，那可不可以是爱人？

蔡徐坤侧趴在王子异胸口听他事后不规律的心跳时脑子里突然冒出了这一句话。

他跟王子异哪里都默契。练舞默契，写歌默契，上床默契，连在心照不宣的炮友关系里都默契的只做爱不谈爱。

所以蔡徐坤不跟王子异说做爱。他通常只是冷冷的来一句，上床吗？

如果没有爱意，那就不是做爱。

蔡徐坤经常在高潮里眯着眼想自己对王子异的占有欲是否只是来自于肉体上的亲密。毕竟他只跟王子异一个人上过床。

是因为王子异特别，所以我跟他上床，还是因为跟王子异上了床所以才觉得他特别？

蔡徐坤想不明白。事实上他也没有时间想明白。

出道后的行程排的紧，他每天应付工作就精疲力尽，王子异不过是他半梦半醒时欲望上头迷迷糊糊想起的一个炮友，作用跟自慰时看的av也许相似。

每当这时蔡徐坤就觉得自己挺奇葩。明明是个不知道被捅过多少次的gay，自慰时看的小黄片却还是av。

可当他看着屏幕里赤身裸体的男女交媾，呻吟一浪接着一浪，却总是很快就觉得没意思。

射出来之后他总是无端地开始想念王子异。

欲望上来的时候王子异会怎么做呢？

他看的是av还是gv呢？

会，想起我吗？

有次团见面会结束他俩痛快地干了两炮之后蔡徐坤问了王子异这些问题。

王子异当时喘着气，眯着眼盯着蔡徐坤的脸。摘了隐形后他习惯性眯着眼，老是给蔡徐坤一种他是很认真地在看自己的错觉。

他笑着的时候总是翘着嘴角不露出牙齿，蔡徐坤觉得自己好像就没看到过王子异夸张地开怀大笑。最开心的时候他也只是用手捂着嘴无声笑着。

但今天他却偏过头爽朗地笑出了声，“坤坤你问这个干嘛呀。”

没办法，这些问题太直白露骨了，老实人表示他承受不来。

“你会不会嘛。”蔡徐坤厚着脸皮追问。

“不会。我为什么要自慰，我找你不就好了。”

王子异的耳朵好容易变红哦。

“那我不在的时候呢？ ”他还是不甘心。

“那我就不想呀。”王子异温柔地回答道。

“怎么会不想呢？那你就成天研究你那个破二维码是吧，工作音乐就是你的全部生活了是吧。”

蔡徐坤有点生气了。或者说他今天一天都在生气，从王子异和他的好队友凑在耳边讲悄悄话开始就在生气。

他怎么总是这样呢？总是这样跟每一个人说话，总是体贴地照顾每一个人，总是随便跟别人勾肩搭背？

“没有呀，其他时间还会用来想你呀。”可王子异这么回答道。

“用来，用来想我什么？”蔡徐坤突然忘记了自己在生什么气，扭扭捏捏地不敢看向王子异。

“在想你有没有好好吃饭，好好休息，有没有多喝热水，还有...有时候也会想，你会不会也在想我。”

“是吗，那，那你也会这么想其他人吗？”

“偶尔会吧，想兄弟们都过得好不好。”

“哦。”蔡徐坤觉得自己又开始生气了。

“所以我和你的兄弟没有差别的是吗？ ” 蔡徐坤憋不住了。

“啊，为什么这么觉得？” 王子异开始意识到有些不对。

“我们这样到底算什么呢王子异。” 蔡徐坤觉得好累。

“可我不会想跟他们做爱啊坤坤。” 王子异慌乱地解释，他不明白这是怎么了。

“我们之间能叫做爱吗？我们有爱吗！”

蔡徐坤喊出口就后悔了。何必撕破脸闹得这么难看呢？你还在期待什么呢？这样咄咄逼人还是你吗蔡徐坤。

意料之中的沉默，蔡徐坤苦涩地闭上眼打算终止话题。

“我们之间不算爱吗？” 

他惊讶地睁开眼，对上王子异的眼眸。

“可我想我是爱你的，坤坤。”

“可你从来没说过...”

“我觉得说过很多遍了。”

“你哪里...”

“每天早上起床第一件事情是给你发微信，每天结束工作第一件事情是跟你说我现在有空了，想你跟我聊天，我说想你了不是在跟你调情，是真的想了。我没有那么无聊，不喜欢你还要跟你做爱。”

蔡徐坤第一次看到王子异劈啦啪啦一股脑一下子讲这么多话，好久才找回自己的声音。

“那在LA的时候你为什么不说？”

“你半夜爬到我床上问我要不要做，那是你寂寞了吧蔡徐坤。”

“你只是太寂寞了，想要被爱，但你不爱我蔡徐坤。你到现在还不能接受自己跟男的上床了吧。你还要我说什么呢蔡徐坤，你未免太过残忍。”

王子异说完这一大串就起身穿衣服收拾东西。万年老好人突然发脾气，蔡徐坤根本想不到任何补救的方法。他下意识地起身抓住王子异的衣袖，

“我没有，不是的...” 慌乱的挽留中已然带了哭腔。

“不是什么？”王子异停下来等他的回答，但却没有放下裤子，俨然一副要是答案不满意他仍会走的无情样。

“不是不爱你，是爱的，是爱你。”

蔡徐坤哭出声来，终于承认他是爱着的，终于肯将自己的软弱展示给王子异看。

蔡徐坤觉得自己就像一个丑陋的蚌，他多想将自己打开，露出柔软的蚌肉，让王子异看看他被沙子磨了千万遍才拥有的珍珠。可他多怕拥有一串又一串名贵珠宝的王子异根本不屑这一可小小的珍珠。那他又能怎么办的，他只有这颗唯一的珍珠呀。

王子异好像被很多人爱着，又好像爱着很多人。

可王子异是这么多年来第一个爱他的，是这么多年来他唯一爱上的一个。

“你应该自信点，坤。”

王子异蹲下身抬起头看着他，眼睛也湿漉漉的。

“如果你觉得我不爱你，那我每天都跟你说我爱你好吗？早上起来说一遍，刷完牙说一遍，洗完脸说一遍，吃完早餐说一遍，出发去工作说一遍，吃午餐前说一遍，吃完午餐也跟你说一遍，下午开工前跟你说一遍，下班了也跟你说一遍。我不吃晚餐，那等你吃晚餐的时候跟你说一遍，吃完我再说一遍。晚上写歌的时候恨你说一遍，敷面膜之前跟你说一遍，睡觉之前跟你说一遍，等你睡着后我再跟你说一遍，好吗？”

“王子异你什么时候学的这么油嘴滑舌！” 蔡徐坤还抽着鼻子就笑了出来。

他好像金毛啊，蔡徐坤想。

“你上来抱抱我。” 小哭包朝说了好多次爱他的男人撒娇。

“我也爱你。” 他嘟着嘴说道。

“我也会每天跟你说我爱你。” 

“我对女人没感觉王子异，对男人也没有。”

“好像就想占有你。怎么办，我是不是很坏。”

额头一热，是他爱的也爱着他的人亲了上来。

“那恭喜你，你完全拥有我。”

\--end


End file.
